Marine ascidians have proven to be rich sources of structurally diverse alkaloids, many of which exhibit a broad spectrum of biological activity. Members from the family Didemnidae are generally highly colored, encrusting organisms, colonial by habit, and characteristically contain chemical constituents which are derived from amino acids. The polyaromatic lamellarin alkaloids, for example, are probably derived from three tyrosine residues. The lamellarin skeleton was first identified in an isolate from a prosobranch mollusc, Lamellaria sp., from Palau, but has more recently been found in the didemnid ascidian Didemnum chartaceum from the Seychelles. It has also been suggested that the lamellarins may be distantly related to the tunichromes, reducing blood pigments isolated from the ascidian Ascidia nigra.
Anderson et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 107: 5492-5495 (1985), describe the isolation and characterization of four polyaromatic metabolites, the lamellarins A-D, obtained from a marine prosobranch mollusc, Lamellaria sp. The structure of lamellarin A was determined by an X-ray crystallographic study and the structures of lamellarins B-D were assigned by interpretation of spectral data. The disclosure of this publication is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Lindquist et al., J. Org. Chem., 53: 4570-4574 (1988) describes the isolation and characterization of four new alkaloids of the lamellarin class from the marine ascidian Didemnum chartaceum obtained from the Indian Ocean. The structure of lamellarin E was determined by spectroscopic and X-ray crystallographic methods. The structure of lamellarins F-H were elucidated by interpretation of NMR spectral data. The disclosure of this publication is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Carroll et al., Aust. J. Chem., 46: 489-501 (1993) describes six new polyaromatic alkaloids, the lamellarins I, J, K, L, M and the triacetate of lamellarin N, and four known alkaloids of this type, lamellarin A, B, C and the triacetate of lamellarin D, isolated from a marine ascidian Didemnum sp. The disclosure of this publication is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The lamellarin compounds disclosed herein have been found to be non-toxic inhibitors of acquired multidrug resistance (MDR), which has become a major problem in the treatment of various human tumors. The lamellarin compounds have also been found to be cytotoxic to MDR cells. Both of these activities are useful in the treatment of MDR tumors.
Drugs of proven antitumor chemotherapeutic value to which multidrug resistance has been observed include vinblastine, vincristine, etoposide, teniposide, doxorubicin (adriamycin), daunorubicin, plicamycin (mithramycin) and actinomycin D. Many tumors are intrinsically multidrug resistant (e.g., adenocarcinomas of the colon and kidney) while other tumors acquire multidrug-resistance during therapy (e.g., neuroblastomas and childhood leukemias).
While not wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that the mdr gene encodes a glycoprotein (P-170 or P-glycoprotein). This protein is though to act as an energy dependent efflux pump that is utilized in normal cells, as well as in cancer cells, for their detoxification. But, when the latter are able to over express the gene, the effect of an antitumor drug in such cells is highly reduced and therefore the MDR phenotype appears. See, for instance, Deuchars et al., Seminars in Oncology, 16: 156-165 (1989) and Gottesman et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem., 62: 385-427 (1993). Two ways to overcome MDR are (1) find inhibitors of P-170 or (2) find drugs which are as active against the MDR cancer cell line as they are to said cell line's normal counterpart.
MDR inhibitors are agents that are used to restore drug sensitivity to some multidrug resistant tumor cells. Among the agents known to possess this property are certain calcium transport blockers (e.g., verapamil) and certain calmodulin inhibitors (e.g., trifluoperazine). However, clinical use of these compounds has been limited by their toxic side effects. See, Ozols et al., J. Clin. Oncol, 5: 541-547 (1987); see also, Twentyman et al., Int. J. Radiat. Oncol Biol. Phys., 12: 1355 (1986). The minimization (or elimination) of such toxic side effects is thus an important factor in the selection of a MDR inhibitor.
Since verapamil was firstly described, several natural product compounds have been reported to overcome or inhibit MDR. Examples include the plant alkaloid thailblastine (see, Chen et al., Cancer Res., 53: 2544-2547 (1993)), and the marine natural product patellaminde D (see, Williams et al., Cancer Letters, 71: 97-102 (1993)). Other examples of compounds active against MDR cells are the peptide cyclosporin A (see, Beck et al., Biochem. Pharmacol., 43: 89-93 (1992)), a heterocyclic compound (5-N-acetylardeemin--see, Karwowsky et al., J. Antibiotics, 46: 374-379 (1993)), Geodiamolide A, jaspamide, and glaciasterol A (see, Stingi et al., Cancer Chemother. Pharmacol., 30: 401-406 (1992)). Thus, the search for new MDR inhibitors and compounds active agianst MDR cells continues.